It Wasn't Me It Was Definitely You
by feliciaherpst
Summary: A girl gets an opportunity of a lifetime. Takes place after City of Evil, but before self titled. Avenged Sevenfold Fic ZVOC. SGOC.
1. Info

  
**ALEXANDRIA NAOMI WHITE**  
ALEX, ALLIE, AL, ANDY  
23 YEARS OLD  
WORKS AS A BARTENDER IN HUNTINGTON, CA  
LIVES WITH HER BEST FRIEND LIANNE  
DATING IAN FOR 5 MONTHS 

**LIANNE ROSE PHILLIPS**  
LI, ANNE, ANNIE  
23 YEARS OLD  
WORKS AS A WAITRESS IN THE SAME BAR AS ALEX  
LIVES WITH ALEX  
DATING BLAYNE FOR 3 MONTHS

**BLAYNE ANTHONY PETERSON**  
BLAYNE, TONY  
25 YEARS OLD  
WORKS AS THE MANAGER OF A CLUB NEARBY  
LIVES IN A NICE APARTMENT  
DATING LIANNE FOR 3 MONTHS

**IAN ELLIOT MATTHEWS**  
IAN  
25 YEARS OLD  
WORKS IN THE BARS HOUSE BAND AS THE DRUMMER  
LIVES ON THE 2ND FLOOR OF THE BAR  
DATING ALEX FOR 5 MONTHS BUT HAS BEEN CHEATING ON HER FOR 2 MONTHS WITH NOELLE

**NOELLE ADRIEN SPARTZ**  
NOELLE, QUEEN BITCH, BOYFRIEND STEALER  
23 YEARS OLD  
WORKS AS A STRIPPER FOR A CLUB NEARBY (NOT THE SAME ONE AS BLAYNE)  
LIVES IN A SMALL APARTMENT  
HAS BEEN HELPING IAN CHEAT ON ALEX THE PAST 2 MONTHS

**THEN THE GUYS OF AVENGED SEVENFOLD  
**(FROM LEFT TO RIGHT: ZACKY VENGEANCE(ZACKY BAKER), JOHNNY CHRIST(JOHNNY SEWARD), SYNYSTER GATES(BRIAN HANER JR.), M. SHADOWS(MATT SANDERS), AND THE REV(JIMMY SULLIVAN))


	2. Cheating Bastard

PART ONE

It is a very slow night at the bar tonight. You sat there cleaning the glasses while you watched Ian play the drums quietly, waiting for someone to start singing karaoke. You looked around and there was only one person actually there that was a customer and he was passed out. Annie was sitting around waiting for someone to come in so she could do something.

The night finally ended and you and Annie went home. You didn't have to work tomorrow so you were going to sleep in.

_ANNIES POV_  
You woke up early the next morning to go to work. you got up and grabbed some clothes. You took a quick shower and got dressed. You put on your makeup, grabbed your keys, and headed for the bar. When you got there, you opened the door and Ian wasn't down yet. You decided to go up and get him before he was late.

You opened his door and saw him sleeping next to Noelle. You close the door and pretend nothing happened. You would tell Andy after work or whenever you saw her. You knocked on the door and heard a "shit" and a "be right there" behind it with a bunch of scuffling in the background.

He opened the door and saw you. "You better get downstairs before you're late." you said to him before smiling and rushing downstairs to call Andy.

_ANDY'S POV_

You woke up to the phone ringing. _Who could that be?_ You thought to yourself looking at the clock to see it was only 9:00 in the morning. _I wanted to sleep in today!_ You picked up the phone and said, "WHAT?!"

"Sorry, I needed to tell you something." you heard Annie say in a rushed voice.

"Annie? Is everything ok?" you say sounding worried.

"No...I think there is something you need to know."

"Annie? What's wrong?" you were even more worried now.

"Ian...Ian he's...he's..."

"He's what? Is he hurt?" you were almost in tears because of how worried you were.

"He's cheating on you!" she said.

"What? Are you serious?! With who?!" you were getting madder by the minute now.

"I saw him in bed with Noelle when I went to get him up this morning. I'm soo sorry Andy." You could tell she wasn't lying because of the way she sounded so sincere with her apology.

"I'll be right there." you tell her ready to dump Ian. You get in the car, not bothering to get ready, and drive to the bar. You get there and rush upstairs to Ian's room seeing how he wasn't downstairs with Annie. You slam open his door and see Ian making out with Noelle right in the middle of the room. He looks up at you shocked. You have the angriest look on your face and he knows something bad will happen to him in the next five minutes. You go up to him and slap him hard across the face and whisper angrily at him, "we're finished!" You then look at Noelle and punch her in the cornea giving her a nice black eye and walk out the door.

You go downstairs and go to the manager's office. You go in and tell the manager that you are sorry for the short notice and quit telling him that you don't want to work with Ian any longer. You then grab your stuff that was there and go to your car. You needed to talk to someone and get another job so you drive down to a club nearby and walk up to the door. You walk in and go straight to the manager's office.

"Hey, Blayne, what's up?" you ask him.

"Hey, Andy, just getting the club ready for open time. What's up with you? You look pissed." He laughs a little at your expression.

"Ian ended up cheating on me. I don't know how long it's been going on, but it was with Noelle, the queen bitch herself. I broke up with him and then quit my job." you said all in one breath. You sigh and ask, "Can I have a job here? Please?" You give him your puppy dog eyes and he finally gives in.

"Alright, you can work as a dancer for now. That's the only position I have open."

"Alright, I'll take it. When do I start? And do I have to bring my own clothes?" you were so happy now. You totally forgot about Ian.

"You can start tonight and yeah bring your own clothes." I was just about to walk out when he stops me. "Oh and just so you know, we will be shooting part of a music video here sometime this week."

"Alright, well I'll see you tonight then. Thanks again Blayne." You run up and hug him. You then decide to go and tell Annie the good news.


	3. The Request

PART TWO

You walk into the bar and see Annie. You run over to her with a huge smile on your face. She turns around and sees you smiling. She laughs at how stupid you look.

"What's crawled up your ass and had a party?" she asked you.

"I got a new job as a dancer at your boyfriend's club!" you said, "and I start tonight." You were so happy you didn't even notice Ian listening in on your conversation.

"That's great!! Maybe I'll come by and give you a few bucks." you both started laughing, but you told Annie that you had to go and pick out your out fit for tonight.

You left the bar and drove to the nearest adult clothing store and bought a black outfit.

You went home and put your Avenged Sevenfold's _Awaking the Fallen_ CD in while you showered. You got out and got dressed in some jeans and a t-shirt, then put your hair in a lose ponytail. You then put you makeup on and went to the club. When you got there Blayne told you to go to the back and change and that you would be up next. You rushed to the back and changed quickly.

Once the other dancer was off the stage you went on. You started dancing with the pole all sexy like and men were throwing money at you. You looked around and saw some shadows in a booth. For some reason it got your attention. You collected your money then went into the back.

"Hey Andy!" you turn around and see Blayne trying to catch up with you. You stop and he says, "You know that band I was telling you that would be here?"

"Yea, what about them?"

"Well they are here scouting the place to figure out how they are going to do the video."

"And..." you say trying to see the point.

"Well they came up to me and they said they wanted you as their main dancer in the video." he said with much excitement for you.

"Oh my God! Are you serious?!" you screamed.

"Yea! Here I'll take you over to meet them." He takes your hand and leads you over to the booth you saw the shadows in. "Guys this is Andy, Andy this is Avenged Sevenfold." It takes you a minute to register what you just heard. _Avenged Sevenfold. Oh. My. God._ You were now in shock. You didn't even know they were talking to you. _Are you serious?! Avenged Sevenfold?!_ That's the last thing you thought before you fainted.

_Blayne's POV_

You just introduced Andy to Avenged Sevenfold. She looked shocked and was staring off into space. The guys were trying to ask her something, but then you saw her start to close her eyes and fall backwards. You caught her just as she was about to hit her head on the floor. You laid her down and grabbed a glass of water. You sprinkled a few drops of water on her and she twitched a little, but she didn't wake up. You got one of the guys to help you bring her into the back. You put her on one of the couches and sat next to her you looked up and said, "Thanks for helping me put her back here."

"No problem. She probably just likes us a lot. She'll be fine in the next hour or so. Well we gotta go. We'll see you again tomorrow." You watch as M. goes back to the guys and leaves. You watch Andy and see her twitching.

_Andy's POV_

You woke up to see Blayne standing over you. "What happened?" you asked.

"You got offered to be in a music video for Avenged Sevenfold. Then you met them and fainted." he said matter of factly.

"Oh. Yeah now I remember." You tried to get up, but Blayne made you lay down again.

"Don't get up too quickly. You need to rest anyway. How 'bout I give you the rest of the night off and let you think about that video. Come back tomorrow and tell them." he suggested.

You got up and gave him a quiet thanks and went back to the dressing room. You changed back into your normal clothes and headed outside the bar. You were heading out to your car when you noticed someone leaning on it. You got closer and realized who it was. "What the hell do you want?!" you asked him.

"I just want to talk to you Andy." he said walking towards you.

"Why do you want to talk to me? Why don't you just go talk to your precious Noelle?!" you yelled at Ian.

"I'm sorry Andy" he said, "I'm sorry I cheated on you. I didn't know what I was thinking. I'm soo sorry."

"How long?" you asked. He gave you a confused look. "How long were you cheating on me with her?"

He all of a sudden took an interest to the ground. He looked up and said, "I'm soo sorry Andy. Please don't be mad."

"HOW LONG?!" you yelled trying to get it out of him.

He looked back down and just barely over a whisper, he said, "Two months."

"TWO MONTHS?! TWO FUCKING MONTHS?! WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST FUCKING LEAVE ME FOR HER THEN?!" What you didn't know was all your yelling caught the attention of some guys nearby.

"I loved you. I didn't want to lose you."

"WELL THAT'S TOO FUCKING BAD NOW ISN'T IT?! IF YOU DIDN'T WANT TO LOSE ME, WHY DID YOU KEEP GOING WITH HER?!" The guys started to come over by this time, but still stayed a distance away as to not be noticed. Ian was starting to get frustrated with you.

"SHE GAVE ME SOMETHING YOU WOULDN'T!! SHE WAS GREAT AT IT TOO!!" he yelled taking you by surprise. You started to cry now and he could see you were hurt by what he said. "Andy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean..." He started moving closer and reached out for you.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!! I NEVER WANT TO SEE OR SPEAK TO YOU EVER AGAIN!" He kept trying to touch you to try and calm you down. He finally got a hold of you. You kept struggling to get free from his grasp, but he was too strong for you.


	4. The Saviors

PART THREE

"GET OFF OF ME!" you yelled trying to get out of his grasp. He kept hanging onto you. But all of a sudden he relaxed his grip and you looked at him. He was staring off behind you. You took this opportunity to get out of his grip and turn around to bump into a man. You look up and see a whole lot of muscle. There were two guys standing above you, one of them held their hand out to you.

"Are you alright ma'am?" he asked. You look behind yourself at Ian and see he is soo scared. You looked down and noticed a wet spot starting to form. _ HAHAHA. He just pissed himself!!_ You thought to yourself.

"Yes. Yes he is. He can't get over the fact we are through." You look back at the man and he gets close to your face. He whispers in your ear and you look up at him and nod your head.

"Alright, Syn, take this young lady to wherever she wants while I take care of this bozo." You smile and see Ian look from you to M. Shadows. Syn comes over to you holding his arm out like a gentleman and you take it graciously. You go around the corner to a nearby café and order a soda.

_Matt's POV_

You look at the man who was harassing the girl who you had just met. You step forward and throw a punch at him. He yells in pain and you just kneel down and look at him. "If you ever…EVER…so much as go near her again…you WILL be sorry. Now go back to your whore!!" He gets up and runs away without another word. You go around the corner and see Syn and the girl come out of the nearby café.

_Andy's POV_

You and Syn go outside of the café and see M. running towards you. You smile and wait for him to catch up to you. "Thanks for doing that for me…I really appreciate it. My name is Andy by the way and I would love to be in your video." He looked at you and smiled.

"Anytime. He was scared shitless. That's great. Welcome to Bat Country." He said. You, Syn, and M. all went back towards your car laughing. You get inside your car and ask them if they wanted to com over. You gave them your address and went home. About ten minutes later the A7X bus pulled up in front of your home. A knock soon followed.

You answer the door and see all of the guys standing there. You step aside and let them in hugging both M. and Syn when they entered. When you hugged Syn though, you felt a soft squeeze to your ass and jumped a little, but then gave him a sly smirk afterwards.


	5. The Kiss

PART FOUR

"Make yourselves at home." You told them and they all ran to the kitchen. You laughed and followed them in. They had already raided the cabinets and fridge and were standing around your little island area.

"Andy! I'm home!" you heard Annie shout near the front of the house.

"I'm in here! You yelled at her. She started to mumble something about work and how it sucked but stopped dead in her tracks at the sight in front of her. "Annie, say hi to Avenged Sevenfold. Guys this is my roommate Annie."

"Hey." they said stuffing their faces with food. You heard Annie mumble a hi and she grabbed your arm dragging you to the other room.

"What the hell are they doing here?!" she asked quietly as to not cause a scene.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you! They are shooting a video in Blayne's bar and asked me to be in it. And for the what are they doing here part, it's a long story. I'll tell you later. Just enjoy the company of the guys." you explained. She had her mouth open wide in shock, but snapped out of it. You went back into the kitchen to them finally full. "Nice way to make yourselves at home." you laughed.

It was finally getting dark and you were saying goodbye to everyone. You hugged all the guys, but hugged M. and Syn longer while thanking them for earlier that day. After you were done hugging them, they started heading back to the bus, but Syn stayed behind.

"Hey, Andy?" he asked.

"Yeah? What is it Syn?" you replied.

"Um…I was um…" he was really nervous for some reason. "I was just…ah hell!" Then he leaned in, catching your lips in a quick kiss. You were really shocked at first, but got into it quickly closing your eyes and kissing him back. As soon as it started though, it ended and he left you there in a daze.

You opened your eyes to see Syn getting back on the bus. Closing the door, you lent against it in happiness. You went to bed happy that night.

_Syn's POV_

You got on the bus and were smiling from ear to ear. You went up the steps into the living area of the bus and saw Zacky.

"What's up with you? You look like you just won an award for fucking someone." he said laughing a little at his little joke.

"I just had an amazing kiss with Andy." you said, sighing a little.

"What?! What the fuck for?!" you looked at him and he looked really mad for some weird reason.

"I like her Zacky! I've never felt this way before." you said this and Zacky mumbled something and walked out of the room. _I wonder what crawled up his ass and died. _you thought to yourself. You got up from your seat and went to the bunks and fell asleep with sweet dreams of Andy in your head.

_Zacky's POV_

_I can't believe this, _you thought after Syn told you what happened. _Why did he have to do this to me? He should have known I liked her._

You couldn't sleep, Syn kissing Andy made you so mad, and you couldn't stop thinking about it. You got up and made your way to the kitchen area on the bus. You saw Johnny there and felt relieved not to see Syn there.

"Couldn't sleep?" you asked him.

"Nah, Rev is snorin' too fuckin' loud." he said kind of loudly, you guess to see if Rev heard. You heard a little mumble then more snoring from where Rev was. "What about you? Why are you up?"

"Alright. Promise you won't say anything to anybody…especially Syn or Andy?" He nodded waiting for you to keep going. You ended up telling him your whole problem and he nodded while you talked in understanding. You finished and he looked up at you.

"You gotta fight for her…I mean, if you really like her, like it sounds like you do, you really gotta fight. Especially against Syn, girls are always falling for him." He had a point and you were going to follow his advice. You muttered a thanks and went back to your bunk and went to sleep.


	6. Too Hot For The Scene

The next morning you woke up and got ready for work

The next morning you woke up and got ready for work. You grabbed the clothes you were going to wear that day. It was a white dress kind of thing that buttoned up in the front and underneath was a pair of matching undergarments. It went with a white feather scarf thing and white long sleeve cut offs. You took them into the bathroom and went to take a shower. Afterwards you dyed your hair brown because you wanted to look good.

When you get to the bar, you see the guys there. You look at the clock and see you have a couple of minutes left until you have to actually work, so you decide to go and talk to them. You go up and stand right next to Syn. You give him a kiss on the cheek, surprising him. He looks at you and doesn't recognize you with them brown hair.

"Hey Syn what's up?"

"Oh my God. Andy?! Is that you?" He asked shocked.

"Yeah. You like?"

"Hell yeah!" he said looking at you and touching your hair to make sure it's true.

"Hey, well I got to go to work, but I'll talk to you guys later." You noticed nobody noticed you were even there except Syn and Zacky.

Zacky's POV

You heard Syn shout Andy's name so you look up. You drop you mouth seeing her hair. She looks even more beautiful than before. She says she has to go to work and then kisses Syn on the cheek. You look away because of jealousy. Why am I jealous? Usually I don't care if I get a girl or not. There's always plenty more, easy ones in fact. Maybe it's because she's the most beautiful one I've ever met. You drink down the shot of JD in your hand and get up.

Andy's POV

You are about to go into the back to change when you get stopped by somebody. You turn around and see Blayne there.

"Hey Blayne. What's up?" you ask.

"Well, we're starting that video today and we're going to use the dressing room for one of the first scenes so you can't change just yet," he says.

"Oh, ok. So what am I supposed to do till then?" you ask him confusedly.

"You can go into make up and then we should be ready for you."

"Alright. Haha I'm feeling kind of like I'm going to be raped or something," you laugh at your own joke.

"Haha, but seriously I need to go real fast. I'll be back when we need you to change," he explains then runs off toward the dressing room.

You go into the room where you are going to get your make up done and sit in the chair. A couple minutes later, a woman comes in and starts doing your make up. When you're done you are told to wait in the bar until you needed to change. You sat on one of the bar stools and ordered a coke. You were never much of a drinker.

You just sat there drinking your coke watching the hectic scene of a music video shoot take place when someone sat next to you. You looked over seeing a very exhausted looking Blayne.

"Tired yet?" you asked him.

"You have no idea. I finally got to rest for the first time today. Zacky is in the dressing room doing his scene. Yours is next so you can go into the bathroom and change. If I knew they were going to take up the whole dressing room, I would've just told you to come in your outfit. By the way, I really like your hair like that. Oh shoot sounds like they're done in there. I suggest you hurry up and change." With that he got up and went to go escort people. You got up and went to the bathroom, grabbing your things along the way.

Zacky's POV

You went into the dressing room for your scene. You were supposed to pick a girl to sign a contract and make her soul go away while standing next to the 'harlot' the whole time. She looked really hot, but super easy. Unlike Andy, you thought, she should have been the harlot.

You finally get done with the scene and get escorted back to the bar area. You look around and see Andy coming out of a nearby bathroom. She looked amazing...ly hot! You sit next to Johnny, who is near the cameraman of the next scene. Syn and Andy's Scene. You watch as Andy gets up on the stage and starts dancing to the music, opening her shirt at the perfect moment in the song. HOLY SHIT! You were starting to get antsy in the pants watching her. You tried to look away, but saw the harlot go onto the stage. You looked up just in time to see them kissing. You almost fainted from it being so hot. You couldn't take it anymore and rushed to the bathroom just in time.


	7. Dirt Bag

Andy's POV

Andy's POV

You finally get done with your scene for the video and can't find Syn. You decide he can wait till later and go to the bathroom in back to change. You get to the bathroom but the door is locked. You go to knock but hear moans coming from it. Right now, only people in the video can use this bathroom so you knock on the door and tell them to hurry up with their business. You hear an "Oh shit" and then scuffling. Waiting about 30 seconds the door finally opens.

"Oh shit. Sorry Andy. I was just...um...yea." He looked down and you saw him turn red from embarrassment and you chuckle a little.

"It's OK Zacky. It's not like you can help it. But yea I do need to get in there to change. So..." He gets a look of realization on his face and moves aside so you can go in.

You finish changing and decide you should probably look for Syn. After a while, you couldn't find him so you go up to Zacky. He was hanging out with Johnny while Rev did his scene at the bar. "Hey guys. Have either of you seen Syn?" Zacky shrugged his shoulders indicating a no.

"I think I saw him go out for a smoke." Johnny pointed to the backstage door and you said thanks.

You get outside and see Syn, but he wasn't alone. **"WHAT THE HELL?!"** Syn looks up from his bimbo at you.

"Andy! It's not what it looks like...OK so maybe it is, but I can explain." Syn came up to you, but you backed away from him.

"I thought you were different. I guess I was wrong." You said this and ran back through the bar crying. You ran right past Zacky and Johnny and out the front door to your car, all the while not hearing the footsteps behind you.


End file.
